Broeders
by Sarhian
Summary: Holanda habla sobre el pasado y las cosas que nunca dijo. No es gran cosa pero la gente me pidió que subiera este fic. Gané el primer premio en un concurso escribiendolo asi que, lo comparto con vosotros.


No soy una persona dada a expresarme, todo el mundo que me conoce medianamente es consciente de ese dato y no son muchos los que se han dignado a mantener una conversación conmigo. Quizás porque juego a ser distante o puede ser que, de tanto aparentarlo he terminado por creérmelo.

Pero... prefiero que la situación siga así.

No soy uno de los países mas populares o de los que mas hable en las reuniones, ni siquiera me digno a prestar atención a las insulsas charlas sobre héroes o idiotas, solo me dedico a posar mis ojos en ella, la sonrisa que muestra ante las estupideces dichas en la sala, sus inocentes soluciones relacionados con los dulces que ella cocina y el olor a chocolate que suele impregnarse en su piel.

Tal y como era cuando solíamos ser jóvenes, me sorprende que no cambiara absolutamente nada en ciertos aspectos.

Todos los días que toca reunirse, me siento cerca de ella, sencillamente porque me suele corresponder en ese lugar pero, aun sin existiendo un orden fijo lo haría igualmente. Siempre es mejor que estar cerca de quien me arrebató lo único que he amado en este mundo.

Puedo haber ganado batallas, puedo haberme aprovechado de la gente antes de que lograran algo de mi, haber recuperado mi territorio original, patear el trasero como siempre lo había merecido pero nunca la volveré a tener a ella. A mi niña, mi pequeña, el recuerdo de verla jugar en los campos de tulipanes a los cuales ponía toda mi dedicación, sus cabellos dorados volar con el viento y aquel lazo que, colocaba en su cabeza con esmero.

-¡Hermano! ¡Todos los días igual!-

-Tsk... estate quieta, eres una niña y como tal has de lucir.-

Cada mañana el mismo quejido, acompañado de un pequeño sonido, como si fuera el bufar de un pequeño felino. Su rostro expresaba lo molesto que solía ser peinarla cada mañana, pero aun así quería seguir viendo esos mofletes hinchados por obligarla a lucir como la joya que era.

Ella lo era todo para mi, la parte que me hacía humano, los pequeños vuelcos de mi corazón, las pocas sonrisas que mi rostro ha dibujado, mi vida entera. Ahora todo eso ha pasado a importarme demasiado poco y mis reflejos vuelan como el humo del tabaco que fumo habitualmente a la salida de cada meeting.

Intento salir el último de todos los asistentes, no quiero que me mire así. Mantengo la misma apariencia día y noche hasta que llego a mi hogar, aderezo mi cigarro con mis propios ingredientes ara olvidar y poder ser capaz de soportar un día mas sin hablarnos.

Resulta que hoy era uno de esos días en los que ni merece la pena salir de la cama. No me quedaba tabaco para la pipa, mi equipo había perdido vergonzosamente y tenía otra dichosa reunión para discutir el destino de Grecia... que no me importaba en absoluto ¿Por que coño tendría que opinar sobre un futuro ajeno a mi? Si lo hiciste mal con tu país pues, sencillamente, te jodes.

Guardé en mi bolsillo un paquete con dos cigarrillos que era lo que guardaba para esta clase de emergencias y salí con la hora pegada al culo directo a casa de mi hermana, que era allí donde se celebraba la dichosa reunión ¡Que casualidad! Lo que me faltaba para adornar este día de mierda.

Otra reunión en la que me dediqué a mirarla, a veces fijamente, y en una de estas me devolvió la mirada.

Yo se la retiré al momento.

Las horas pasaban y el peso de sus verdes orbes me hicieron palpitar como ya hacía años... era mi corazón... estaba... volviendo a... latir...

Posé la mano sobre mi pecho sorprendido ante semejante acontecimiento y, en lo que me pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la sala estaba completamente vacía. La reunión había terminado y no me había enterado de absolutamente nada. Saqué de mi bolsillo uno de los cigarros y me lo puse en la boca para encendérmelo en cuanto pisara la calle.

-Que vicio tan feo.- Esa voz... la cual me estuvo atormentando durante años seguía allí. Pensé que la sala estaba vacía, excepto por nosotros dos. -La reunión ha terminado, Holanda.-

Ella y yo.

-Ah si...- Rasqué mi cabeza levantándome del asiento sin dirigirla la mirada. -Acabo de darme cuenta...-

-¿No te vas a casa?-

-No tengo prisa België, antes me iré a tomar unas copas-

¿Por que...?

-No puedo irme a mi casa si no os vais todos y lo sabes, podrías tener el gesto, Holanda.-

-Está bien, pesada.- Salí por la puerta y ya en el pasillo, di la vuelta con mi expresión mas desagradable de todas. -¿Contenta?-

-Muchas gracias.-

¿Por que?

-No es nada.-

¿Por que ya no me llamas hermano como lo hacías antes?

Mis piernas querían seguir andando y abandonar el lugar, pero algún tipo de falta de comunicación entre estas y mi cerebro me hicieron estar totalmente estático. Ella me miraba aun y yo no levantaba mi vista mas allá de sus botas.

-Hey... ¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo?- Ella caminó hacia mi, tomando mi rostro por mis mejillas, obligándome a clavar mis ojos en ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo en el que nuestro contacto era tan cercano, pero su tacto seguía siendo tan suave como el día en el que solté su mano.

-België... ¿Que ha sido de Benelux?-

-Huh?- Mi respuesta la dejó perpleja. -Hacía ya años que no...-

-Tsk, eso ha sido por..-

-No lo digas.- Me cortó el hablar de una manera directa, tapando mi boca con su mano. -Antonio no tiene la culpa, yo quise quedarme porque estaba bien junto a él.-

Moví mi cabeza quitándome el improvisado tapón que me puso. -Te distanciaste, te fuiste de mi lado.-

-No, tu quisiste irte.-

-Claro que quise irme, habría que ser gilipollas para seguir acatando las órdenes de ese inútil. Nos dejamos doblegar por un ser inferior, no estaba dispuesto a ser el ridículo de Europa.-

-Holanda...-

Inmediatamente, agarré sus muñecas con fuerza y la miré con total seriedad -¡No me llames Holanda! ¡Yo sigo siendo tu hermano!-

En aquel momento, el silencio se hizo en el pasillo ante el eco de mis últimas palabras. Pude sentir como sus manos temblaban y el resto de su cuerpo, ella bajó su mirada, probablemente porque se sentía intimidada por mi, y eso era algo que yo no podía aceptar. La solté con cuidado y llevé una de mis manos a su lazo. Que aun siguiera manteniéndolo era algo que me tocaba el corazón.

-Vete a casa... va a ser lo mejor.-

-Me alegro de que aun te comportes como una señorita.-

-Bueno...- Suspiró. -Soy una niña y como tal he de lucir.-

Acaricié su rostro antes de irme y abandoné su hogar sin decir nada mas, guardando todo aquello que durante años reprimí en mi garganta, todos los besos en la frente que nunca le dí y el te quiero que ansiaba por confesar. Los guardé en lo mas profundo del cajón donde meto el tabaco de emergencias junto al lazo que colocaba en su pelo cuando era pequeña, dos tulipanes disecados y aquellas cosas que nunca diré.


End file.
